My lost life
by Super Nova 11
Summary: Percy's old life was ruined,(Read to find out how) everybody forgot about him except for artemis and his father. My first fanfic. I don't own PJO or HoO rick does. Review and tell me if i should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

Nico and I were walking around the camp when he decided to challenge me in a battle to train. So we walked to the beach and the battle began.

Nico took out his stygian iron sword he slashed bringing it down, but percy had already got riptide out of his pocket and deflected it. Percy punched Nico and he stumbled backwards. Nico tried to send an army of dead bodies at me, so I willed the ocean to shoot a stream of water at Nico and his dead friends. It went flying forward going right through the dead bodies. When Nico finally realized what was going on he barely had time to dodge it, he dived sideways as the water shot right past him and hit Clarisse, she flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.

Clarisse screamed in rage "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JACKSON AND DI ANGELO". She took out her favorite weapon, a spear named maimer, and started to charge at us. I ran as fast as I could to get away, but Nico, who was slower than me, didn't get so lucky. She threw the spear at him and he fell to the ground she started punching and kicking him. I knew I had to do something to help him so I ran to Clarisse and pulled her back I told Nico to wait. She got up grabbed her spear and ran after me and I did the only thing I thought too do, I stepped into the water and concentrated. She had already thrown her spear and right before it hit me the water burst out of the sea shattering it into tiny pieces. Clarisse stepped forward she threw a punch but when she touched the water it slowed down. I took my advantage and grabbed her arm flipped her over, but before I was able to blast her with water Annabeth showed up.

I was so distracted when I saw her that I didn't realize Clarisse had got up. She tackled me and started to beat me up. Luckily, Annabeth grabbed her, pulled her back and told her to stop.

"I will get you back Prissy" Clarisse said, with that she walked off to the Ares cabin.

"Ow,... you're all bruised up!" Annabeth said she took out some nectar and gave it to me when I was done I instantly felt better.

"Thanks," I said.

"Ok well I was coming to see you because I wanted to ask if you wanted to come out on a date with me tomorrow," she asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Sure!" I said "What time?"

"At 6:00 in the afternoon," she said and then she walked off.

_Yes_, i thought _i'm going on a date with Annabeth._ Then I heard somebody yell. _Oh no I forgot about Nico_ I thought, I ran over to where Nico was and I saw Grover standing right over him. Grover and I ran to get Chiron, When we got back to where Nico was at, we took him to the big house.

Chiron came out 10 minutes later with a worried expression.

"He'll be ok," He stated, but his face expression said the opposite.


	2. Voice and Dreams

**Chapter 2**

**Percy**

The next day when I woke up I was feeling energized and in a good mood. I got out of bed and fixed myself up. I don't know why I was feeling so excited today, I think it's because today is the day i'm going on a date with annabeth! I walked out of the cabin, and I took a look around, I then noticed everyone was standing by the borders of camp. I started walking towards them, and I got there just in time to see Chiron shoot an arrow at an empousa that was attacking a defenseless kid on the floor. The monster disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Everyone was staring with wide eyes at the kid. He got up slow and I was able to see him more closely. He had long brown hair, brown eyes, and his clothes was all tattered up. A big fat satyr ran up to him and asked him if he was okay.

"Yes, i'm fine" he said. Chiron asked him what his name was.

"My name is Edgar Looks," He stated. Then came the Usual questions. "Where am I? Did I really just see that monster? Why are you a horse?"

Chiron face palmed, "I'm a centaur and your a greek demigod."

"No way!" he said.

"Yes," Chiron replied. Chiron told Annabeth to show Edgar around camp, so Annabeth told him to follow her and they started talking.

I couldn't help but feeling a little jealous, she just seemed more happy and excited around him, then she ever did around me. Oh well, I better go get ready for our date later on tonight.

**Annabeth**  
When Chiron told me to show Edgar Looks around camp. I got kind of excited I have no idea why. I gave him a tour of camp. First, I showed him the twelve cabins that represent each god. I also told him that the cabin you stay in depends on who your parents are. I took him around to see the strawberry fields, and the other things we had in our camp.

It turns out he really liked the Aphrodite cabin I don't know why, it only smells like perfume and cologne in there. After that I decided to take him to the beach I was pretty sure he would like it. When we got there we started talking in the cool breeze, the sand felt nice and warm falling through my fingers. Then he asked me about the camp and what has happened in the past, I told him all about the titan war and the rising of kronos.

He seemed a little surprised and freaked out at the same time, about everything that has and could happen at this camp. We noticed it was getting dark outside and we heard the conch horn blow signaling it was time for dinner.

We walked to chiron, he said "I'm going to introduce Edgar Looks to our campers"

"Ok," I said, "You ready Edgar?"

"Yes!" he replied, and I could tell he was excited

Edgar and I followed Chiron into the dining pavilion, Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone stopped talking. They turned around to hear what he had to say.

"Listen camper's, today in the morning, an empousa was attacking a new camper named Edgar Looks while he was trying to get to camp. Thanks to the help of a satyr he made it here with no major problems. Here he is now!" He walked out and everyone erupted into cheers. Edgar turned to me and asked me if I wanted to go back to the beach with him, and I was ok with it because I didn't really have an appetite, but then I remembered... my date with Percy!

"Oh no I'm so sorry but I can't be here right now I have to go," I said in a hurry.

"Why?" he asked me looking a bit disappointed.

"I just have to go... on a date with someone," I responded.

He looked even more disappointed and a bit annoyed, "Wouldn't you rather be with me then go on a date with another guy? " He asked. I gave no reply and started walking away. "WAIT!" he said, "Stay here with me, please." Even though I didn't want to I dont no why but I started walking back to him while the smile on his face grew bigger and bigger.

His voice just sounded so powerful and commanding, "Ok," I said "I'll stay with you."

"Why don't we just go back to eat dinner instead, maybe that will make you feel better." "Yeah... ok lets go," I said, and with that we walked back to the dining pavilion. When we got there we saw people already eating there food, so Edgar and I got our food, I told him that before we ate our food we had to put part of it in the fire as an offering for the gods.

I went to drop some of my food in there and said to Athena, "Thank you mother, I hope you like it."

When I was finished I turned around saying "Now its your tur...," but he wasn't behind me anymore he was sitting at the aphrodite table. Flirting with every girl there. All the food on his plate was gone he had already ate all of it leaving no offering for the gods. I was starting not to like him he was being very disrespectful to the god's.

I walked to the Aphrodite table and I said Edgar why didn't you drop some of your food into the fire I told you that you had to.

"I don't want to waste my food by burning it to some dumb gods. I'm really hungry right now, after all my mom left me when I was a baby and she never returned to see me. Why should I burn her some food?" He said.

"We all know how you feel, that happened to us also but the god's are not allowed to visit their children." Then I told Edgar, "You can't be sitting here you have to go to the hermes table thats where all the unclaimed campers go."

"I'm not moving anywhere else my girlfriend is at this table," he pointed his finger at Haley. Then he said, "The next time you see me don't tell me where I should or shouldn't sit." Then he told me to sit down.

Then again, even though I didn't want to sit there, I sat down when he told me to.

When I had sat down Edgar stood up and yelled,"I am new to this camp but I would also be a good leader. From now on everyone will do as I say and follow my orders!" Everyone stood up and screamed while they were clapping. Except for Chiron, Dionysus, and I. Then I knew something was wrong, who was he that thought he could tell us what to do. At that moment when everyone was around him screaming trying to get closer to him, a hologram of a dove appeared above his head.

Everybody stopped screaming and looked at him. "Welcome! Edgar Looks, son of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love!" Chiron said. Then everyone started clapping and they bowed.

"SILENCE!" Edgar screamed and everything went silent.

I walked over to Chiron and Dionysus and said "There's something wrong."

Dionysus answered back saying, "His voice is dangerous. He's a child of Aphrodite and his charm speak is powerful." Then dionysus said, "He's trying to control us."

"Yeah I had my suspicions," I answered back. Then I walked away heading back to Edgar.

When I got there I heard him Yell, "Does that mean I'm dating my own sister?"

"Yes," I said, we turned to look at Haley and her face was red as a tomato from embarrassment . She got up and we saw her slam the door shut after she ran into her cabin. Everyone started laughing at him and to tell you the truth I didn't feel bad for him at all I actually started laughing also. He did deserve it for thinking he was better than everyone else.

"STOP" he yelled, and again we stopped. I was getting angry because his voice just kept controlling us. He was the reason why I didn't go on the date with Percy, and now I felt so bad. He didn't deserve so much attention. He's selfish, He act's like if he is a leader but he would be the worst leader ever! He's too full of himself!

So I decided to give him what he deserved I started walking towards Edgar, when I got close enough to him, I threw a punch across his face.

His hands reached up to his face and he said, "Ow! Why did you do that?"

But I didn't care what he said at that moment, all I thought about was how he was always acting like a jerk. I threw another punch but this time at his chest.

"stop!" he demanded, trying to use his charm speak. But it didn't sound so powerful now. He just sounded like he was in pain, which made me feel better. After that had been taken care of, I took out my dagger and slashed at his side. He screamed in pain while he fell to the ground grabbing his side.

I was able to see the cut, dripping out of it was blood. I was about to stab him again but chiron ran up to me and grabbed me.

"Stop it!" he said. I was about to leave, then I saw Dionysus walking towards us.

He told Chiron, "I don't see why she should stop, it is what what the demi-brat deserves."

Chiron didn't even answer, he just turned around and I saw him give Edgar a peace of ambrosia. Then I saw Edgars cuts and bruises go away.

He slowly got up and walked to me saying, "I'm sorry." Then he walked to the Aphrodite cabin. Sorry doesn't fix everything I thought, you have to do a lot better than that.

When Dionysus and Edgar had left, Chiron told me, "You have to think about things you do before you do them, or you can end up in serious trouble." With that Chiron left. I was tired and didn't know what to do, so I just went back to the Athena cabin to get some rest.

**Nico **

In my dream I was standing beside a lake, it was dark outside and the wind was blowing softly. I was able to hear the sound of the trees blowing in the wind. Then I saw somebody standing there looking calmly at the water. He kneeled down, grabbed a rock from the ground and looked at it for a while, Then he through it at the lake. It gave a huge splash, I heard it hit the water from where I was standing.

I looked back and I saw the guy sit down, he sat on a blanket with food on it that he had laid down on the floor. He stared blankly at the place the rock had landed, as if he was waiting for something, or someone. He looked strangely familiar but I couldn't distinguish who it was.

He started fixing things up around him making it look neater, taking stems, rocks, and sticks out of the got back up and started pacing back and forth. Then he tripped over something, a tree root that was sticking out of the muddy ground beside the lake. When he got up he wiped the mud and dirt of of his clothes, then he stopped and looked in a certain direction, it was a really dark path. He started walking to it closely. I Then I heard footsteps and small noises coming closer and closer.

He started to walk back slowly, so I assumed that he heard them too.

Then all of a sudden monsters jumped out of the path they surrounding him, and he had no place to go. He took his sword out, it created a faint light around him. It was riptide, Percy's sword. Thats when I realized it was Percy. I tried to yell at him telling him to run but words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

I woke up with a start, PERCY! I thought. I woke up in the big house laying on a bed, I wasn't feeling so good ever since Clarisse had stabbed me with maimer. I would have got up right away to see if Percy was ok but I still wasn't feeling so good. Then I realized that there was some nectar beside me, so I grabbed it and drank some. The moment I drank it, I instantly felt better.

The thing is if you drink too much Nectar you could burn up from the inside and die, so I had to make sure I didn't drink too much. When I was feeling better I walked out of the big house. But when I got outside there was nobody there everyone was asleep. I knew Percy was in danger, why else would I have that dream? I didn't know where Percy was at in my dream, so I didn't know where to look.

I ran out through the boundaries of camp, going down half blood hill. When I got to the bottom I ran into someone, we both fell. When we both got up I saw that it was Grover, the satyr that helped Percy get to camp halfblood.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Percy is in trouble man. Since we have an empathy link, when I go to sleep and he's in danger I get dreams about what's going on. I just dreamed that he was being attacked by monsters!"

"I just dreamed something like that too," I said, "but I dont no where he's at."

"I smell monsters this way!" He said, then I followed him. After a while of running Grover stopped and stood still.

"What?" I said.

"I smell the presence of a god," he answered back. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but we just kept running. I wasn't sure where we were going because everything was so dark. But Grover has a good nose so I trusted him. When Grover told me we were getting there, I unsheathed my sword. We both walked in slowly, but there was nothing there. Except for a ripped up picnic blanket, and food scattered were too late.

"Great!" Grover yelled, "We got here too late and we couldn't help Percy". I sat down on the grass. Not knowing what I should do. I had failed to save Percy. I knew he wasn't dead because if he was I would be able to sense him in the underworld, but where could he have gone? Where could the monsters have took him?


End file.
